simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Exe19
Witaj! Tutaj miał być jakiś tekst powitalny, lecz niestety nie udało mi się nic wymyślić. W każdym razie jeśli masz jakiś problem, prośbę lub uwagę pisz śmiało! Thx. Dziękuje za pomoc z tymi simami :) :) :) DebbyRyan2222 Nie było utrudnień, lepszy jeden niż niepotrzebne dwa :) Pozdrawiam, Przepraszam za błąd Przepraszam za błąd, widocznie nie doczytałam się w regulaminie. Postaram się przestrzegać zapisane reguły. Rebekaah 18:50, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Witaj. Mam prośbę. Mógłbyś ponownie nadać uprawnienia Medeline? Dobrze by było, gdyby wróciła. 07:13, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Nieaktualne "Czy wiesz, że..." Najnowszym dodatkiem do The Sims 3 nie są Zwierzaki, a najnowszymi akcesoriami - Miejskie Życie (o czym myślałem, jak to psiałem?) Luksusowy Wypoczynek. ;) Iksnyz C'mors 20:16, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Przypomnienie Przypominam, że dzisiaj o 18 masz być na czacie, ;) Sandy97 dobrze się zachowuje, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Artykuły nadające się jedynie do usunięcia Moim skromnym zdaniem, niektóre artykuły są najzwyczajniej na świecie niepotrzebne i tylko zaśmiecają SimsPedię. Do takich można zaliczyć Kociątko, Syrenę, Motyla czy Chińszczyznę... Dziwię się, że takie rodzynki jeszcze istnieją. Iksnyz C'mors 11:06, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Witaj, widziałam, że wycofałeś moje anulowanie głosu. Tak jak na Nonsensopedii, tu można głosować od 100 edycji. 12:34, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) To wspaniale :D 13:47, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) Karygodne zachowanie Medeline Medeline zachowuje się wręcz karygodnie. Jako admin powinna dawać dobry przykład innym użytkownikom, a jest, niestety, zupełnie odwrotnie. Nie dość, że wyraża się obraźliwie i niecenzuralnie, to popiera takie samo zachowanie u niektórych innych użytkowników. Poza tym nadużywa władzy, a przynajmniej tym straszy. *3:42 Iksnyz C'mors: Jednak ktoś jest *3:42 Rittap: od zawsze tu byłyśmy idioto! *3:42 Iksnyz C'mors: Chodziło mi o to, że wresazcie ktoś pisze \ *wreszcie \ A nie jest obecny jedynie nickiem *3:43 Rittap: po pierwsze pisałyśmy na Priv... nie wpadłeś na to?! *3:43 Iksnyz C'mors: Nie *3:44 Medeline: Nie wpadł, bo to debil -.-\/ *... *3:47 Iksnyz C'mors: Jak sobie pójdziesz, to połączę takie dwa fajne artykuły... \ Ale dopiero jak sobie pójdziesz. *3:47 Medeline: Debilu!!! Tylko spróbuj!!! *... *3:48 Medeline: NIE ZAPOMINAJ KTO JEST TU ADMINISTRATOREM I MODEM CZATU!!! *... *3:53 Medeline: Bież z niej Rittap przykład, ... *... *4:02 Iksnyz C'mors: ... Ten blog nie jest dla takich młodych osób ... *4:03 Medeline: Skąd ty k**** wiesz ile ona ma w ogóle lat!!!?? *... Grono adminów powinno poważnie zastanowić się nad tym, czy Medeline powinna do niego należeć. Iksnyz C'mors 14:36, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) :Pozwól, Iksnyz C'mors, że się wtrącę. Po pierwsze nie napisałam żadnego nieocenzurowanego przekleństwa. Po drugie, czemu nie wspomniałeś tego, że chcesz zniszczyć w pewien sposób artykuł Henri LeStanc i tego, że jak sobie już pójdę to to zrobisz. I po trzecie, nie skopiowałeś większości swoich odzywek. Ale to ja zawszę mogę odejść, co tam. Jak mają tu bać tacy userzy to ja już wolę odejść i nie wrócić. ::Jak ja lubię, jak wpada jakiś gościu, z dwa tygodnie jest i już się wymądrza... Weź, człowieku, za kogo Ty się uważasz? 14:57, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Uważam się za kogoś, kogo powinno się traktować z szacunkiem, jak każdego innego. A ty, jak widzę, Sandy, masz zadatki na bycie taką samą osobą, jak Madeline. PopTakie tam Oddawaj łapówkę, nie tak się umawialiśmy. ;c Iksnyz C'mors :Łapówka? Umowa? Exe, Ty sprzedałeś Simspedię? Masz,to zaraz wyjaśnić! 16:50, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) TY! Niezbyt chętnie do Ciebie piszę, ale robię to dla dobra Simspedii. Znasz tego Iksnyza? Ty go tu przywiodłeś, prawda? Więc teraz, Twoim obowiązkiem jest cofnąć wyrządzone przez Cienie zło i tak załatwić, aby się tu więcej nie pokazywał i nie naruszał spokoju Simspedii. 20:23, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ja? Nie, nie znam. Jedyny mój z nim kontakt to dwie wiadomości w jego dyskusji i to co na publicznym czacie. 06:35, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Czyli twierdzisz, że jesteś święty? Nawet jeśli, to mógłbyś poprosić swoich "obrońców" (Iksnyz C'mors i Plants iphone) o to, aby dali nam spokój. 17:48, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Ja nie jestem święty. Wy też. C'mors ma dla mnie cos z Trolla odkąd przyznał na czacie, że robi to co robi nie w minię prawdy najprawdziwszej, lecz ku własnej uciesze z siania zamętu. Plants Iphone to zaś spamer pospolity, właził mi w dyskusje nawet na Nonsensopedii i Wiki Spore. Wszelkie naprawiana zła jest w tej chwili wykluczone, ponieważ jedyną stroną na Simspedii mogę którą edytować jest TA STRONA. Pozdrawiam 20:51, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::To chociaż to napraw, jak Ci ban minie. Aha... Mam inny pomysł: rozmówmy się na czacie? 09:07, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej Exe. Ostatnio o Tobie myślałam, i uznałam, że Twoje zachowanie (żenująco nieśmieszne żarty kosztem Społeczności) sprawiło, że nie zasługujesz na uprawnienia, ale nie na bana. Odblokowałam Cię, proponując Ci napisanie do mnie i dogadanie się, zamiast pisania wierszy na innych wikiach i kopiowań czatu (także prywatnego). 08:09, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Przeprosiny Witaj. Bardzo trudno mi pisać te słowa, ale wiem, że tak trzeba. Tak, chciałam Cię przeprosić. Władza uderzyła mi do głowy, a niechęć do Ciebie wywołana zostaje przez - jak wtedy to widziałam - nieróbstwo. Jednak wiem, że coś robiłeś - i robiłeś to dobrze. Ja się zachowałam BARDZO ŹLE i wiem o tym. I dlatego przepraszam. II Incydent, jak Ty to nazywasz - mogłeś stracić do mnie zaufanie, ale i mogłeś mieć trochę wyrozumiałości. Niektóre zachowania jednak powodowały we mnie niechęć. III sytuację sam rozpętałeś. Tu chyba nie muszę więcej mówić. Chociaż nie załapałam żartu - jest w tym Twoja wina, przyznajesz. Na zakończenie - przepraszam za każde wredne słowo wypowiedziane pod Twoim adresem - przepraszam. Uniżona, pełna wstydu - przepraszam. Jeśli zechcesz - udowodnię Ci moje poczucie winy. Ostatnio się wiele nauczyłam i chcę naprawić moje błędy. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i pozdrawiam, 19:28, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) PS Widzę, że głupio napisałam z tym "tak trzeba". To nie tylko mój obowiązek, ale i wewnętrzna potrzeba naprawy błędów, przeprosin i poprawy zachowania. :Ja także przepraszam. Pozdrawiam, 19:38, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, że to przeczytałeś, napisałeś także do Med. Będę do Ciebie pisać, do póki nie dojdziemy do porozumienia. Pozdrawiam, 08:41, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Jest mi realnie przykro. Przyznaję, po części z rozmową z kimś doszło do mnie, jak swińsko się zachowałam. Ale - przeprosiny są szczerze. Wstyd mi za mnie, sama siebie nie poznaję i jest mi totalnie głupio, że się tak zachowałam - dlatego, jeszcze raz szczerze przepraszam. 14:53, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Pewna sprawa Wiesz, mówi się, że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Pomimo tej całej wprost durnej sytuacji, ja wyciągnęłam do Ciebie rękę i zaproponowałam zgodę, proponując Ci nawet biurokratę - jednak, reszta administracji się nie zgłosiła (a wbrew temu, co twierdzisz, ja konsultuję się z innymi) - więc brak uprawnień biurokraty dla Ciebie to nie jest moja wina. Teraz jednak Ty nawet nie pisząc do mnie słowa (ja grałam w otwarte karty...) mówisz innym adminom, jaka to ja jestem zła i niedobra, że ich nie słucham, mam na nich zły wpływ, że "wykopałam ciepłą gwiazdkę Exe". Po co to robisz? Dla chorej zemsty? I jeszcze jedno. Gdzie masz jak Ty to nazywasz "3 wbicia noża?" Ja się przyznaję tylko do tego pierwszego, które - tak jak mi się wydawało, wybaczyliśmy sobie - drugie? Jakie drugie? Jak już, to wbiłam nóż sama sobie :/, a trzecie - jakie trzecie? Społeczność wydała wyrok, to całkowicie Twoja wina i Twojego "żartu". 22:20, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) PS Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: czemu Ty tak uparcie wiążesz fakt odebrania uprawnień z niepodaniem dokładnych informacji? Kiedy ktoś do Ciebie pisze, wypadałoby odpisać. 04:38, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) ... Mówiłam raz, mówiłam drugi, teraz mówię trzeci Tak jak mówi się do niegrzecznych dzieci Odpisz na me powyższe wiadomości Nic złego w nich nie gości. Bo jak ktoś do Ciebie pisze w tak ważnej sprawie (Wypruwając z siebie żyły prawie) To odpisać wypada Potwierdzi Ci to nawet pół gada. Jak Sandy do Ciebie pokojowo pisze I te wiadomości mówią "Zbyt długo tu wiszę!" Odpisać trzeba. I to powie każdy kolega. Tu już nawet nie o Sandy chodzi Tylko o dobro Simspedii się rozchodzi. Kłótnie nic nie dają; wrogie nastroje też I to wie nawet dziki zwierz. Owszem, warto edytować Ale dla dobra wiki można się też kolegować. 13:26, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:BAN Ty już zostałeś dawno odbanowany, ale skoro Ci tak zależy... Pozdrawiam, 16:32, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) :Wróóóć! Jednak nie, mój błąd. RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Ban Piszę na złamanie karku: konsultuję to aktualnie na czacie. Pozdrawiam, 21:23, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :Aktualizacja: Jak Ty to powiedziałeś, "partia Żydomasonów" na razie nie życzy sobie Twojej obecności na czacie. Po prostu niektórzy nie lubią Twoich "odzywek", i uczucia śledzenia. Pozdrawiam, 21:35, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Mod Witaj, widziałam, jak na Wiki Spore wspomniałeś o modzie na to, aby mieć dodatnie relacje z imperiami za zniszczenie Groksów. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jak się ten mod nazywa? Pozdrawiam, 08:24, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spore Wielkie dzięki! Pewnie trochę tego poszukam, ale pewnie w końcu się znajdzie. PS Jesteś pewny, iż nadal masz blokadę na czat? Ja tego nie widzę. 09:29, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) IRC Możesz odwiedzić IRC-a WS? 18:06, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) :Jak wyżej. 11:32, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Demotywatory Hej.. tak sobie przeglądałam Demotywatory.. i.. znalazłam twój(?) profil.. masz taki sam nick jak tu.. Pozdrawiam GoodTime (Poggadaj ze mną) 06:23, lis 25, 2012 (UTC)